


i got everything i need (and nothing that i don't)

by coffee_music_books



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, This was born from that, and tbh it's pretty hot, my boyfriend and i smoke cigars together, oblivious!Nicole, smoking cigars, turned on!Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_music_books/pseuds/coffee_music_books
Summary: You loved the summers growing up, the sun warming your skin.ORIt's summertime in Purgatory and there's a cookout at the homestead. Nicole does something that makes poor baby Waverly a little flustered.





	1. got a good lookin' woman with her arms 'round me

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Homegrown by Zac Brown Band (chapter titles also taken from this song)  
> seriously guys listen to this song it gives me such smiles
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Wynonna Earp or WayHaught or Zac Brown Band, no matter how much I wish I did.

Summer in Purgatory is hot and uncomfortable during the day. It feels stifling, the heat aggressive and unyielding under the blazing sun. The days are longer and sweltering, and though the landscape is near picturesque, townsfolk spend much of the day indoors. You don't mind the heat. Wynonna always preferred cold, spending all of her time by the air conditioner in the summer and walking around in a thin leather jacket in the winter. You'd play outside, alone, basking in the sun in your hand-me-downs. You think Willa would have played with you.

 

You loved the summers growing up, the sun warming your skin. Your arms and face and legs took on a rich light tan permanently while Wynonna remained pale like snow. The ends of your hair are lighter towards the end of the summer. Mama used to say you looked like a flower fairy, and one year she even made you a crown out of dandelions. When you would run, the little fuzzies would fly off into your eyes or your hair. Life felt a lot easier back then.

 

In the evenings, when the sun starts to set and the air cools, the heat is more comfortable for everyone that isn't you. By then you usually wrap a light sweater around your shoulders, and Wynonna would come outside and play with you. You'd shiver next to her and watch the sunset until the sky was a deep navy and the stars had come out, shining and shimmering and vast. You'd been fascinated by the different constellations, and you and Wynonna would make up your own. Then Mama or Gus would yell at you that  _it's getting cold_ and  _you girls'll catch your deaths out here_ , and you'd race each other back inside.

 

Tonight, the sun is setting and lighting the sky with pinks and yellows and oranges, and Wynonna, Dolls, Doc, and Nicole have emerged from the homestead for a cookout. Dolls and Doc are standing over the grill nursing cold, sweaty beers. Wynonna has her bottle of whiskey, half-full, and she's dancing next to them. Her movements are unsteady in her early drunkenness.

 

You've gone inside to grab a sweater, leaving Nicole to fend for herself. As you walk back out, you can see her standing with Wynonna, Doc and Dolls. She's taken off her hat so her hair is blowing freely in the wind, licking up at the ends like the tips of flames. She looks beautiful and carefree and calm like this, and you feel yourself smile watching her. She rests a hand in her back pocket and leans her weight on one hip, and you admire the creamy skin of her legs in the sunlight. 

 

As you walk through the back door and get closer, you see Doc holding a lit cigar between his lips and handing another one over to Nicole. You scowl; she knows how you feel about smoking. She doesn't smoke cigarettes; Champ used to do that and the smell made you feel ill. You're preparing a long, shrill speech as she wraps her lips around the end and takes a pull.

 

And you stop.

 

Her lips are delicate but firm around the head and her cheeks cave in as she sucks. Your brain short circuits. Her eyes are closed as she pulls the smoke in, eyelashes long against her cheek, as the foot of the cigar blazes orange.  She pulls the cigar out of her mouth, holding it between her forefinger and middle finger. She tips her head back and blows out above her slowly. You drag your eyes from the column of her throat and up to the dancing cloud of smoke. When she settles her jaw again, she opens her eyes and sees you watching her.

 

And she smirks.

 

You shut your jaw--you hadn't felt it drop in the first place, but, well--and swallow thickly. Your mouth feels dry and cottony, and you grab a beer from the cooler and twist the cap off as you approach her.

 

You clear your throat. "You know how I feel about smoking, honey," you say, too sweetly to be serious through a false smile.

 

She drapes an arm around the small of your back, palm heavy and hot on your waist. You're wearing a tight, cropped tank top and you feel your skin thrum where her fingertips rest. "I thought I did," she teases, smug. She raises the cigar back to her mouth, taking another drag, and you lean away as the smoke leaves her lips.

 

You duck out of her touch and turn to face her, indignant. She licks her lips, making you pause, and you watch the tip of her tongue as it pokes out of her mouth slowly. You know she's toying with you, and you're playing right into her hands. "Stop."

 

She shakes her head and smirks. "Make me." It's a deliberate challenge, and you're surprised when you hesitate. "You gonna punish me for this later?"

 

At that, you smirk. "Only if you beg me to."

 

She looks down and away from you, smiling and shaking her head. When she takes another drag from the cigar, your eyes dilate and you feel dizzy. You have no idea why Nicole smoking turns you on so much. From the corner of your eye you see Doc take a drag, and you feel nothing.

 

But with Nicole, well.

 

"Hey, babygirl!" Wynonna is loud and she drags out all of the vowels as she trip-runs towards you, whiskey sloshing in its bottle. You catch her body just before she knocks you over, and you take a step back under her weight. "How's it hangin'?"

 

"Hi, Wynonna," you mumble, looking back over to Nicole.

 

Nicole takes another drag from her cigar. You notice she's smoking her more quickly than Doc is, and you swear you see her waggle her eyebrows once at you as she blows out the smoke. You feel it in your chest. "Hi, Wynonna," she says, chuckling lightly. She doesn't look away from you once.

 

Wynonna, to her credit, looks between the two of you. You see her head shake back and forth, eyes narrowing, out the corner of your eye. "What's goin' on here?" Her words are still a bit slurred, but she seems to be sober enough to realize something's up.

 

"Nothing," you mumble, looking at her.

 

"You know, Haught-stuff," Wynonna say, matter-of-fact and waggling a finger at Nicole. "Waverly's gonna kick your tush for smokin'."

 

Nicole must have had a few beers by now, because she replies, "Oh, I'm counting on it."

 

Wynonna shudders visibly, her face souring. "Gross, Haught. Gross."

 

You giggle behind your hand and watch Nicole take another puff. You feel your cheeks warm, a dull ache growing low in your belly. You shift your weight to one hip, resting a hand on your waist. "Mhm." You don't feel like talking much anymore.

 

You feel like taking Nicole home.

 

You feel like throwing her on your bed.

 

You feel like making her eat her words.

 

You want everyone to leave.

 

You're not so lucky.

 

Dolls finally finishes cooking up the steaks shortly thereafter, and you head into the kitchen to get the veggies and pasta salad from the fridge. You hear the door close again after you, and you turn to see Nicole.

 

"You're not actually upset about the cigar, are you?" she asks, timid. She's wringing her fingers, nervous, and you smile wickedly to her.

 

"Surprisingly, no," you say, closing the refrigerator door. "But I totally plan on punishing you at home."

 

She smirks back at you. "Can't wait."

 

 

 

 


	2. feels so good to be taking it easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is surprisingly fun, however slow it feels to you. The sun has long since gone down, and Doc has lit a fire in the fire pit. The embers are just beginning to die as everyone starts filing home.
> 
> OR
> 
> Everyone leaves, and Waverly gets to let off some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, I still do not own Wynonna Earp. But a girl can dream.

Dinner is surprisingly fun, however slow it feels to you. The sun has long since gone down, and Doc has lit a fire in the fire pit. The embers are just beginning to die as everyone starts filing home. Dolls is the first to leave, yawning and pulling his car keys from his pocket. He offers to help you clean, and you politely refuse, hoping it'll prompt everyone to leave.

 

You're surprised and even elated when Dolls offers to drive Doc home and he accepts. Wynonna is grabbing her hair and whining, her whiskey finished and buzz wearing off. She kisses you wetly on the forehead and ruffles Nicole's hair as she leaves, heading into the homestead, presumably to pass out on the lumpy couch. Doc tips his hat at you both and swaggers behind them.

 

You look to Nicole, and she's smirking as she rises, offering her hand to you. You look from her smoldering eyes to her outstretched fingers and flash a half-smile, shaking your head. "Uh uh," you say, voice low and smile wicked. "You better shower and mouthwash  _at least_  twice before you get to touch me."

 

She drops her hand against her thigh, skin hitting skin with a loud  _smack_. "What?" Her pout is devastating, but you hold firm. As sexy as the cigar was, you've never been interested in licking ash trays before.

 

You sure as hell aren't planning on starting now. No matter how much your body is vibrating, itching to get your hands on her.

 

"Oh yeah," you say, voice challenging Nicole to argue. "You're hot as hell's fire, but I don't want to kiss that smoker's mouth of yours unless I  _know_ it's clean." She watches you, eyes narrowing, gauging how serious you are. You stare right back at her, unwavering.

 

Finally, she huffs. "Fine." She turns away from you as soon as it's out of her mouth, stomping her way back into the homestead. You smile and shake your head at her antics before rising to follow her inside. You pause to pick up some errant beer bottles left behind and toss them into the recycling bin in the kitchen on your way upstairs. You already hear the water running, Nicole's tone-deaf singing coming from the shower. You smile. You think it's cute that she sings in the shower. Today it's  _Homegrown_ by Zac Brown Band. She loves country music much more than you, and she puts on a fake accent behind the words. It makes you laugh.

 

By the time she's done showering and has mouthwashed three times--you hear her gargling and spitting each time, and you feel better--you're mostly ready for bed. You've changed into a pair of flannel shorts and a big cotton t-shirt, brushed your hair, and moisturized your skin. Nicole comes into the bedroom still in a towel, brushing her wet hair. You follow a drop of water as it slides down her shoulder and over the swell of her breast before disappearing into the cotton towel. "Look at you in PJs," she says, smiling and breaking your reverie. "You look positively adorable."

 

You lick your suddenly dry lips. On an ordinary day, the compliment would have you preening. Tonight, though, you've been waiting. Waiting through drinks and dinner and the sunset. Waiting through friendly chit chat by the fire, Wynonna's antics, through showers and dental hygiene.

 

You're tired of waiting. 

 

When she turns away from brushing her hair in the mirror, you pounce. You bound across the room in nearly two steps and yank her towel off. Thankfully, she's already closed the door behind her, so you don't need to worry too much about waking Wynonna downstairs. She startles as you smash your lips into hers but recovers quickly, resting her hands on your waist. You wrap your hands around the back of her neck, threading your fingers through her wet hair. She hums low in her throat when you nibble on her bottom lip. You feel the sound against your lips and you smile.

 

"What was that for?" she asks, breathless, when you pull away. You spin her around and push her backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed. She stumbles and falls, landing on her elbows, reclining. 

You smirk down at her and lean forward. She's naked and you're fully clothed, and you run your fingers up her bare skin and marvel at the softness. "Silly girl," you say, voice low and teasing. "You're being punished."

 

You watch the bobbing of her throat as she gulps thickly, regarding you warily. You lean back and pull your shirt over your head and watch her eyes take in the newly revealed skin. "You were serious about that?"

 

You narrow your eyes at her as you push your shorts down. "Mhm. Why would I joke about sex with you?" She smiles almost sweetly at you. Looking up at you from the bed, your struck again by the realization that this is  _real_ and she's  _here_ with you. "I love you," you say, eyes melting just enough that she knows you're sincere and grateful that she seems to want you as much as you want her. "Now, scoot your hot ass up the bed and lay back." Your voice is all business, and she listens without hesitating.

 

You take your time crawling up the bed, peppering kisses along her body. One on her knee, on the opposite hip bone, above her belly button. Once in between her breasts and once, longer than the rest, over her heart, which you feel hammering away in her chest. You kiss her once, long and slow, and shift your weight onto your knees. You grab her wrists in your hands and settle them above her head, tapping each one twice for good measure. " _Don't move_ ," you say, voice thick and low and warning. She whimpers.

 

"Waves," she hums, her voice low and hoarse. "Really?" Her voice cracks on the inflection, and you smirk. You pull back to look her properly in the eyes.

 

"If you touch me," you say very slowly, "I'll stop." She nods once, eyes closing, and you lean back down to kiss her neck. You're slow and deliberate in your ministrations, reveling in the ways she hums and whimpers, wriggling against you. 

 

You move down, kissing a hot and open-mouthed down her chest to one of her nipples. You feel her arch slightly into you and you hum encouragingly. Nicole must feel the tickle of your voice because she shivers. " _God_ ,  _Waverly._ " 

 

You lift off of her body and settle beside her, one hand holding up your head and the other resting low on her belly. You lean to murmur in her ear. "I bet you want to touch me." Your hand starts sliding down her stomach, and you feel the muscles jump and twitch. She shivers at the sound of your voice and nods, licking her kiss-swollen lips. "Well, maybe," you say, inching your mouth closer to her ear, "you should think about that next time you want to smoke."

 

Nicole's chest is heaving, and her back arches as your breath dances over her skin. You suck her earlobe into your mouth and nibble, and she whimpers. " _Waverly_."

 

"I'm right here, baby," you say, kissing her neck. You raise your body off of the bed and crawl lower, using your hands to pull her thighs apart. You settle between them and your legs hang off the end of the bed. You kiss the creases of her thighs lightly and rub circles into the skin between her hip bones. Her skin is soft and smooth and dotted with freckles, and you briefly consider kissing each one. But then Nicole whimpers, a high and needy whine, and you push aside that idea in favor of dipping your tongue lightly but firmly into her center.

 

" _Oh_ ," she hums as you drag your tongue upwards and circle one, twice around her clit. She tastes tangy and salty and little bit sweet, and she's so turned on that your chin is instantly coated in a light sheen. She always says that you're so responsive; you wonder if she realizes how sensitive she is under you.

 

Your elbows are keeping Nicole's thigh spread widely apart and you'd marvel at how flexible she is if you weren't sucking her clit between your lips. She squirms at the feeling, but when you glance up at her, she  _still_ hasn't moved her arms. You're pretty impressed, but mostly, you want to test her.

 

You shift so that one of your shoulders is holding against her thigh and pull one hand back towards your chin. You take one finger and insert it slowly into her. Her muscles adjust instantly to the intrusion and she moans, low and guttural. Your hand is palm up and you make a come hither motion with your finger, firmly pushing against the flesh inside, behind her clit. She gasps at the feeling, and you're inwardly smug. You remember being nervous about sex with Nicole, when she knew so much and you knew so little. You went as far as reading medical articles online about the structure of the vagina and the location of the G-spot before she sat you down and told you to _relax, of course I'll enjoy it it'll be with you_.

 

But now you think you're actually pretty good. You've always been a quick study.

 

You feel Nicole's muscles tighten around your finger and you suck just a bit harder on her clit. Her thighs push against you, trying to close, and her back arches. You hear her let out a keening whine as her body goes taught with her orgasm. You look up at her through your eyelashes to watch her body roll through the waves of pleasure, and you see her arms have lowered. She's clawing at the bed spread, elbows bent and hands even with her waist, but you can't bring yourself to stop now. You close your eyes again to focus on giving.

 

Finally, though it feels like a wonderful, beautiful eternity, Nicole's body relaxes and settles again. She opens her eyes, sighing, as you pull away from her. She always gets so sensitive after an orgasm, and you don't want to hurt her. She says when you settle your body shakes with aftershocks, but if hers does the same you don't see it. Her chest heaves and you see her pulse thrum in her neck, but her body is still and her movements are fluid as she beckons you up to her. You wipe your mouth and chin with your hand and rub your hand against the bed spread as you crawl up to settle beside her. You open your arms so she can lay with her head on your chest.

 

"You moved your arms," you murmur.

 

And she smiles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will pick up at home ;)


End file.
